This invention relates to "flocked" transfer material which may be adhered to a variety of fabrics or other materials by a heat sealing process. Flocked transfer material is widely used for alphanumeric symbols and decorative designs which may be applied to shirts, caps and similar articles.
A major difficulty with the application of transfer material is achieving precise positioning or registration of the indicia with respect to the surface to which they are attached. For example, in order to transfer a six-letter name on the back of a shirt, the alignment and spacing of each letter must be done by hand, which creates a significant chance for error or nonuniformity. In addition, there is always the possibility that some portion of the design may be lost or separated, thereby rendering the entire design unusable.
Another problem associated with flocked transfer materials is unwanted variations in color between materials which are dyed in different lots. The variations can become quite noticeable, possibly to the extent that the appearance is unacceptable to the user.